


You died for me (but why did you have to come back?)

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: "Mummy, where Daddy?"You smile down at the small girl, placing a kiss on her forehead as you struggle to keep your tears at bay."Your Daddy isn't here anymore, my Darling."
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You died for me (but why did you have to come back?)

John sighs, running his hand over his face as he dials your number. He doesn't know how to break the news to you. He doesn't want to, but he knows he's the only one who can. Mycroft would lack any necessary sympathy, and your other friends didn't even know yet- save for Molly. But she was busy with...things. 

You answer the telephone on the third ring, probably having lost it somewhere in the mess. The cheerfulness in your voice as you greet John breaks him, and he speaks hesitantly. "Hey Y/N, erm, some-somethings happened. With Sherlock"

He notes the falter in your voice as you speak, the tremble in the tone. "What do you mean, what's happened?"

"He-he's dead. God Y/N, He jumped off the roof of St.Barts-"

You drop your teacup on the ground as John's words echo in your head.

He's dead.

He's dead.

He's dead.

You sink to the floor, your trembling hands desperately clutching to your phone as you whisper a small "What?" to the person on the other side of the line. John's speaking, trying to calm you down, but you can't hear him as you break down in sobs. It can't be true. It just can't. 

You cry yourself to sleep on the kitchen floor.


End file.
